Online access to financial accounts and commercial communications/promotions from merchants has become commonplace, with users now enjoying the convenience of receiving promotional offers, or commercial communications, paying bills, transferring funds, making purchases, and checking account balances from the comfort of their own homes. Many people receive commercial communications, or other promotional material, on their mobile devices, in their email accounts, or through other electronic means.
Often times the communications/promotions received from merchants are not responsive to a person's interests, or the communications/promotions are not received until after a user is no longer interested in purchasing a product. Similarly, merchants often wish to entice customers with offers for discounted products while the customers are shopping in the merchants' stores. However, customers have to be physically inside the stores to receive such offers.